


Wandering Fingers (Over Your Skin)

by thehile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Danny & Stiles & Lydia Friendship, Erica and Boyd are alive, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I could tag forever, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, New Years, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Party, Really fluffy though, Singer Stiles Stilinski, Singing Stiles, Smut, Stiles Runs Away, This is really cheesy in some parts, and he's good at it, au-ish, little bit of angst because that's how i roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehile/pseuds/thehile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles," Derek breathes next to him, warm body against his, "This is good, right?"<br/>"Yeah, this is good.." Stiles kisses the fingers wondering over his face, tracing.<br/>"If you, if you find someone else or.. fall in love you'll tell me?" Dereks voice wavered little but it would be weird if it wouldn't after what they had just done. The words tightened his insides but he nodded because losing Derek just because he felt more towards the older man, than he felt towards Stiles now, would feel worse.<br/>"Good, this is good.." And Derek leaned to kiss all the places his fingers traced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that my brothers computer is kinda shit so don't click on the "links" it shows, I didn't put them there. The only links I put is the youtube link!

 

The song Stiles sings Bastille - Requim for blue jeans (<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iIdqTH-S3M>)

I thought that the lyrics fit in the story in someway and i love Bastille so there you go.

____________________________________________________________________

 

Stiles cherishes these moments, Derek's breath slowing down against his skin, the little kisses after it. The look in those hazel eyes, so soft and adoring that he can almost pretend that the feelings he sees in them, is real and the same kind of love he feels toward the owner of those eyes. He inhales and absorbs everything he can in these moments, the moving of Derek's mouth stops his dreaming.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Stiles mumbles and looks at the other man.

"I said that we should get up, go to the shower and clean up before the others get here." And Stiles should have known that's what he said because it's something he has said so many times before.

"Mmh, yeah, I go first." _Like always_ , he doesn't add, just rolls his body away from the older mans and goes to the shower.

When he comes back skin so clean that the clothes he puts on almost hurt, the bedroom is in perfect condition, like no one had ever slept in it, or had sex in it. Everything is in tip top shape and it smells clean too. Dirty sheets have vanished and it makes him feel heavy that there's no trace that anything had ever happened, it's weird that a thing like that could make him bitter because dirty cum soaked sheets, no thank you, but it does and it makes him feel ever stupid. 

Derek's voice cuts through his thoughts again, "Um.. I'm going to the shower now, so you can.." He turns and sees that the man speaking is still naked, "do whatever, go downstairs, i'm sure the others will be here in minutes time." He sounds a bit off but that's nothing new with Derek.

He hums and turns to go down, there are silent footsteps, the sound of a door closing and he can finally let himself breathe. Just when he sits down on the too comfy couch the doorbell rings, he thanks every God he can think of for saving him from the awkward silence and his own corrupting thoughts but before he even gets up the door opens, the pack bursts in. "Why did you even ring it?" He asks from whoever hears him first or wants to answer. Lydia is the first to find him and pin him with her eyes even though there are werewolves among them.

"Well hello Stiles, surprising to see you here," She purrs and squints her eyes, "Where's the D?" He points up with his right hand and hopes that she gets what he means but of course she does, she's Lydia. He hates the knowing pitying look that passes her face when she glances at the ceiling and looks at him again, then at Danny who is standing next to her.

They have been good friends for years now, everyone else except Danny, Stiles and Lydia stayed in BH college after they finished high school. The three of them became closer going to the same school away from the others, but Lydia is Stiles' rock to lean on when things get too tough and the one he eats ice cream and watches soppy movies with when they don't want to talk about the guys in their lives.

College is over now, has been over for months now but it took longer for Stiles to come home, she understud when he said that he was too scared to come back after what he did and said, so Lydia stayed with him there until they came back together 3 months ago. Derek came to see him after a few days of being home said 'missed you' and that's how it started. He had told Lydia about it almost right after Derek had left, he told about the arrangement they had made.

 

_"Stiles," Derek breathes next to him, warm body against his, "this is good, right?"_  
_"Yeah, this is good.." Stiles kisses the fingers wondering over his face, tracing._  
_"If you, if you find someone else or.. fall in love you'll tell me?" Derek's voice wavering a little but it would be weird if it wouldn't after what they had just done. The words tightened his insides but he nodded because losing Derek just because he felt more towards the older man, than he felt towards Stiles now, would feel worse._  
_"Good, this is good.." And Derek leaned to kiss all the places his fingers traced._

 

All air whooses out of his body when a certain puppy runs and jumps on him with a huge shit eating grin on his face, "Hey man you're spacing out again!" Scott starts to tickle his sides like he always does because he's a douche puppy.

"Dude I can't breathe, get off me! Danny help me!" In a flash the dimple cheeked man comes and pushes the overgrown puppy off the couch with a thump. "Haaah, thank you Danny boy, you're my favorite puppy."

"Hey no fair dude!" Scott calls out with a whine.

"Stop acting like you're all twelve and start making the new years party fabulous," Lydia's voice is mostly full of boredom but somewhere there a hidden fondness towards them, Stiles knows."We have less than 4 hours time before people start arriving, I told people to be here at ten, so that's when they'll be here."

After more laughing, fighting, shouting and doing what Lydia commands, the place is looking amazing. Food is ready, drinks are ready and Danny is just doing finishing touches with the music and lighting when people start coming. Boyd says with proudness that the fireworks are going to be phenomonal which is a fancy word for Boyd to use so he believes him, Erica giggles and kisses his boyfriend saying that he's adorable while Isaac is talking to Scott and Allison in the living room.

Everyones families are the first to come and they sit with the three pack members in the living room laughing with impressed looks on their faces when their eyes take in the apartment, that's when Stiles spots Derek looking at everyone at the bottom of the stairs, he's looking good as always but it looks like he has put more effort to it this time, his hair is looking soft and his face is content.

He smiles when the older man sees that he's noticed and the tiny smile he gets back makes his heart ache. He thinks what everything would be like if he had just stayed at the local college like the pack had asked him to, maybe they'd be more than what they are now, he was stupid and stubborn about going away to college, it had seemed like the perfect thing to get supernatural things away from his life for awhile, including Derek.

It had seemed wrong to stay just because the Alpha said so, he didn't want to be controlled, maybe if it would have been Derek asking him to stay, not Derek the Alpha, he would have, but it wasn't like that. There had been shouting, a few broken doors and years of awkward "are you still alive" phonecalls. He turns his gaze away from the man and makes his way to the kitchen, the apartment is an open plan so you can always see everywhere, so he takes a drink in his hand and sits down on the countertop watching people laughing and enjoying themselves, the music is loud enough so some people are dancing but still quiet enough that people hear each other.

Everyone seems to have gotten there and it's almost eleven.

"Hey wanna dance?" Comes a smooth teasing voice next to him, he glances at the person talking to him He grins, reaches a hand and get's himself of the counter while he teases back, "Sure thing babe."

"If you call me a babe, dancing is not happening."

"Sure, sure Danny, I've got the best moves, I know you want to dance with me anyway." Stiles winks and takes his hand in his own. He get's an eye roll and a muttered "Dream on."

"Ooh, a slow song!" He's actually excited, it's been a long time since he got to dance to a slow song.

They move to the center of the floor, Danny's hands slip to rest on his waist and starts swaying them to the song. "The lighting is amazing, you did a great job," He lowers his voice and rests his head on the dimpled mans shoulder, "Danny, I'm so tired." He tightness his grip on the mans neck and Danny murmurs against his ear, "I don't understand why you keep doing that if it hurts so much" after a stretched silence he adds "You should stop it before you get too hurt"

Stiles buries his nose in Danny's shoulder with a pitiful noise for a second or two before raising his head to say, "I know, I'm going to stop it tonight, after the fireworks I think. I don't want to but I know I need to. It's been going on for too long anyway." His dance partner searches his face for truth and nods, "That's," another nod, "Good."

"Oh, you sweet talker you, always with the words." He smirks and slaps Danny on the shoulder he was just resting on, Danny just beams so that his dimples are in all of their power, "Always for you," and leans to give a tiny kiss on his cheek.

The song changes and they start dancing separately because Scott, Lydia, Erica and Allison join them, they dance and laugh until they are sweating and the music stops suddenly, they hear Isaac's voice announcing that it's only 15 seconds to new year and that everyone should go outside, to the backyard for the firework show. Everyone goes outside and start pairing up for the new years kiss. He doesn't see Derek and all he can hear is Isaac shouting the countdown.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"Hap-

Someone turns him around and he feels lips on his, he remembers these lips and he savors the taste of them, he tunes out Isaac's shouting and the fireworks, he hears his blood boiling because he has to say the words, he has to stop this. They kiss for what feels like an eternity and when they stop he lets his breath calm down while he rests his temple against Derek's. And then he whispers with a broken voice,

"Derek, I, we need to stop this. I think we should let us be last years news and not drag this to new year too." When he has said it he dares to look at Derek's face for a hint of something, hoping to find emotion there. "I'm so sorry, I... I have fallen in love," the last words become a whimper but he's sure the older man heard him.

"Okay, you, you don't need to apologise. You can't help the way you feel." His words are a bit slurred and they sound so raw. "It's better this way."

"Can we, Derek, one last time?" Stiles knows he shouldn't even think about it but he needs it one last time before Derek shuts him out. He's surprised when he gets a nod in response and a low, "Yeah, after, wait until everyone has gone. Okay?" All he can say is okay in return and then they separate into the mass of people, Stiles goes inside, sees Lydia sitting on the couch looking around clearly wondering something and slumps next to her.

"Did you do it?" And of course Danny had already told Lydia what's going on. "Yeah, tonight is the last time." Lydia doesn't acknowledge his answer just says "I don't think things are the way you think they are Stiles, maybe you should just talk to him and explain everything."

"I told him I fell in love." He lets out and she hums as a response but stays quiet otherwise. They lie in the couch watching people, and when everyone has gone she ruffles his hair a little, kisses him on his temple and stands up leaving. After the sound of a door closing the house starts feeling colder and everything is quiet until he hears noise from upstairs and then he remember why he was waiting in the first place.

He races the stairs and sees Derek sitting on his bed taking off his shoes, the man raises his head a little but carries on taking his shoes off, when he's finished he sits up straight and lets his gaze wonder on Stiles, then he speaks up,"Take of your clothes, show me," and Stiles springs into action, he throws his shoes and socks in one go when he hears a low whisper, "Slowly, we're going to make this time last."

Stiles looks at Derek's eyes and he sees the same want he feels, he smirks. He's more self confident now than he was in high school, he has grown in all the right ways, he started going to the gym with Danny on first year of college and even Danny sometimes comments about his muscles. He's still lithe though but certainly not skinny.

Stiles starts unbuttoning his white shirt, he sways his hips a little when he has gotten the shirt open. He doesn't take the shirt off though, he lets it be open revealing his front and the happy trail he knows Derek's likes to chase, the brown eyed boy licks his lips to concentrate while he starts opening his skin tight blue jeans, never taking eyes off the other man, he lets them fall to the floor and savors the sound Derek makes when he notices he went commando, the only thing covering him now is the white shirt.

He walks towards Derek with a slow sway of hips, teasing him. When he gets close enough he pulls the other man on his feet and starts undressing him too, let's his hands wonder slowly over his muscles when he opens buttons, drops Derek's shirt away from his shoulders and when he goes to removing his pants he goes down with them, on his knees. He hears another whine, and he think it might have been him, because Derek doesn't have anything under his pants and he's painfully hard already, leaking a bit.

He gets a hissed _"Stiles"_ when he gives the leaking head a little lick. He blinks and gives a teethful grin. Takes the base in his hand and opens his mouth more to take the whole head in, he sucks a little, takes the cock as deep as he can and pulls out. Derek makes an animalistic growl when cold air hits his wet cock. Stiles gets up and pushed him to the bed, "You should get comfortable, since you want this to last," He murmurs back and Derek settles on his back on the center of the bed, opening his legs so that Stiles fits perfectly inside of them.

"Good, how do you want this?" He whispers and lets his fingers trace the other mans cock which spurts precum to the touch. "I want, I want it hard, I want to feel you as long as I can" Derek whimpers with a breathless moan. He grabs the lube from under the bed and slicks his fingers with it, other hand wondering around the body before him and slowly pressing one finger to the tightness, "Feel good? Put your hands on your sides." He just gets a hum and another moan when Derek does what he asked him to.

"You really need this, want this don't you?" he mutters, "You're so beautiful like this, you're always so beautiful." He slowly works him open and takes the finger out only to hear Derek whine but then he hisses and grumbles when he adds another, he rubs at his prostate until the man under him lets out a sob, "Please, Stiles, I need it, I want to feel it, please. Not anymore."

And he lets the man have his wish, he reaches for a condom but a hand stops him, "You don't need it this time..I want to feel you." He doesn't say anything else just lets his hand fall next to him again and whines when Stiles rubs his hardness against his opening, when he asks "Are you sure?", he only gets a nod and a nudge against his cock in response.

Stiles doesn't tease him more, he just wants in that wet heat, with a single thrust his cock is buried inside even if it's a tight fit and Derek lets out a roar, he doesn't start slowly, he makes forceful thrusts again and again and again, not quite touching Derek's prostate on purpose, he said he wanted to feel it, to make it last and he want to give it to him.

He reaches the other mans lips for a filthy kiss, let's his tongue travel on his chest and neck, trying to leave marks. He changes position, raises one of Derek's legs and starts hitting his prostate, with slower but even more powerful thrust, he want to ravish the other man. Derek's breathing, the noises he makes, the way he smells, he wants to remember them all. He pulls out completely so that he can hear the whine Derek makes through gritted teeth and in a second he shoves back, "Touch yourself, I want to feel you come." Derek just wraps a hand around himself and then lets himself go with another sob.

Stiles slows down and fucks him through it gently, savoring the feeling of Derek tightening around him, when the aftershocks are gone he goes faster again, kissing Derek's face, every corner of it, he breathes against his skin and pounds into him without mercy until he's coming inside of Derek with a whine. He collapses on top of Derek and kisses him slowly, Derek's hands travel over his body like they're memorising details. They share breaths until Derek rolls away and he showers like he always has, when he comes back, the bed is made and everything is perfectly in place.

____________________________________________________________________

"Do you feel any better now?" Lydia abruptly asks when they're watching their weekly soppy movies, "You don't seem like you feel any better."

"I don't, but I had to end it, it's hard to love someone who doesn't love you, it's harder to think you have a chance when you don't, when all you are is a friend to fuck sometimes...It's only been a week, maybe I need more time." He dropped his spoon to the bowl of ice cream and get's up, "I'm sorry, fuck, I think I need to... I think I'm going to go." He knows he heard her say something after him but he didn't catch it, he didn't care, he just gets in his jeep and drives at the local pub that has live music and karaoke, music has always made him feel better about things, he loved to sing but he rarely did it in public, sometimes he came here to sing.

"Oi, hey Stiles, great to see you!" Called a voice and he already knew the owner of it, Rey, a guy who worked at the bar. They always flirted and teased each other but they were just acquaintances, "You wanna hit the mic right?" And this is why he likes him, he knew what he came here for, Stiles nodded with a small smile and the mad disappeared. Then he heard his voice again, "The next one up is my friend Stiles, he's a regular so give him an applause!"

He slowly made his way up the stage, told the band what he wanted then to play and if they knew the notes, he took his coat of and the mic in his hand. Closed his eyes so that he could feel the moment. Music started and he swayed a little with it.

_"Blue jeans, white shirt_  
_Walked into the room, you know I made your eyes burn  
_ _I was like James Dean, for sure"_

He remember the last time with Derek, it's carved in to the core or his heart, he chuckles a little when he realises what he was wearing that time.

_"I will love you 'til the end of time..._  
_I would wait a million years_  
_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_  
_Baby, can you see through the tears?"_

 

_Love you more,_  
_Than those bitches before_  
_Say you'll remember, say you'll remember..._  
_Baby, ohhhh..._  
_I will love you 'til the end of time..._  
_Big dreams, gangster"_

Derek's face popped in to his mind and he wanted to let people know how much he loved him, how much it all hurt, how stupid he had been when he left years ago without saying anything other than 'see you', because he was too scared to tell him that he had already packed his bags and accepted to go to a school away. So he pours himself to the song.

_"Said I had to leave to start my life over_  
_You were like, 'No, please. Stay here.'_

 

_But I headed out on Sunday,_  
_Said I'd come on Monday_  
_You stayed up waiting, anticipating and pacing_  
_But I was, chasing.. paper_  
_Caught up in the game, that was the last you heard_  
_Oh, baby... "_

He's feeling so raw that he wants to cry.

_"I will love you 'til the end of time..."_

Slow breaths in and out. He glances at the people sitting at the pub, clapping with enthusiasm, others looking at him in silent wonderment or just nodding at him. He gives the mic to someone of the band, he doesn't really look and just grabs his jacket to leave the pub. He takes fast steps, doesn't slow down even when Rey shouts something.

He runs and is stopped by a hand grabbing his, he turns around to snarl at the person but when he turns every thought he had vanishes and he just looks at the person stopping him with big eyes, then takes his eyes off to look anywhere but the person, "What are you doing here?"

"I never knew you could sing."

"Why are you here?"

"Lydia."

"What about her."

"She, she told me. Why didn't you tell me?" He looked up again, because he thought he heard sadness and hurt, the hazel eyed man tried to pin him by his gaze. "Tell you what?"

"That you love _me_." _And what the hell did Derek just say._

"What? I did, at new years, I told you i fell in love!" Stiles tried not to scream but people were still turning to look at them, enjoying the show.

"Yeah, _fell in love_ , you never told me who it was, how was I supposed to know it was me?!" Derek was shouting and more people turned to look at them, some were ready to run if they had to.

_Oh_ "Oh" _oh_ "Right, I see, but why do you care, why are you here?" He was feeling mortified and tiny, he just wanted to get home and sink under his ten pillows.

"I, why, Stiles, what do you mean why. You love me!" _Had Derek gone crazy._

"..."

"I...You love _me_." and it was the tenderness in his voice that made Stiles' throat close up, the same tenderness that was showing in his face, he found the words, "I, I do." it was barely a whisper but it made Derek's hand rise up and his fingers started tracing his face, Stiles closed his eyes again, not knowing what to do or say.

"I thought you knew how I felt after I came to your house when you came back, I thought this was what you wanted. You were always so closed out from me outside bed." Derek's words don't make any sense to him, his brain is humming. "How do you, feel?" He was afraid to ask it but he has to know, there's a worry in the bottom of his heart and it makes his voice so little he thinks he didn't say anything, the fingers tracing his face stop so suddenly that he opens his eyes.

"Me too, I love you. I have for a long time." Then they're kissing and he's not sure who moved but he does't ever want to stop kissing Derek, but Derek has other plans, "Mmh, we need to talk everything through so this doesn't happen again, Stiles, I don't want to lose you again just because we're stupid."

"I want you, I love you. After, we'll talk, after." He says against Derek's mouth, not wanting to stop kissing him for too long, wants to keep himself attached to Derek in every way possible. He can feel the other man nodding and smiling. "Hey guys you should move to somewhere more private, maybe?" Rey's voice comes from somewhere. Next thing he knows he's sitting in the Camaro and Derek is getting ready to drive. A painful thought comes to his mind, "I have to thank Lydia about this, right? What did she say anyway?"

Derek grins "She called me and said that 'Stiles loves you and he's a bonehead but so are you, you two nitwits should learn to talk, go to the weird little pub where all the hipsters go and you'll see. Thank me later.' I wondered some time but I decided to listen to her, because she does scare me even if shes a human. I'm glad I came."

"Goddamn. I am not a hipster even if she keeps saying that!"

"You do look a little like a hipster..." He hears a fading mumble.

"Shut up."

"Maybe it's the glasses you sometimes wear, the hair, and the tight jeans, and the shirts, an-" Derek is clearly in a witty mood.

"No sex for you tonight!"

"Stiles, I was kidding!"

"..." He turns to look out from the window with determination.

"Stiles!" _Oh, is that desperation seeping in Derek's voice, Stiles is going to have some fun in this relationship._


	2. I need inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is a finished short story about love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i start writing again? It's been 2 years already, damn.
> 
> Please comment short story ideas!

Please comment short story ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought about it, was it any good etc.
> 
> If there are grammar fails, tell me because English isn't my first language.(:


End file.
